My little sister
by XxCherryXJellyxX
Summary: Laxus loves his little sister Lucy. But when something happens that tears them apart, how is Laxus going to cope. How did she come back and will she find her precious brother back? (Used to be a one-shot) Laxus and Lucy Siblingship! Might add romance between Lucy and someone!
1. My little sister

**Auther's Note: (Please read)**

**Hey just wanted to write this little one-shot, cuz I thought it was cute. Might turn into multi-shot, depending on what you guys think...**

**SideNote: Lucy is 11 and Laxus is 17**

**Warning:**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**  
**Characters might be a little OOC**

**Please enjoy :D**

* * *

He grinned watching the small girl next to him walk along the river side. Shoulder length blond hair kept in pigtails and big brown eyes staring in the distance. She skipped and wobbled a little as she landed.

"Watch out or you'll fall.", the older blond said. Stormy blue eyes watching her intently.

The girl just nodded in response and continued skipping. She started to hum a soft tune, making a little twirl as she did.

He grinned at her. He should actually teach her a lesson for being so reckless. Everyone had warned her countless times to watch out, because she would fall in one day. He remembered gramps almost having a heart attack when she slipped a few weeks ago. She was able to regain her balance, but still. If she hadn't.

She was able to swim, but she sure would have trouble against the river's currents. Considering she was only eleven and fairly little for her age, not to mention that she got ill quite fast.

He glanced over to the said girl to see her still merrily skipping. Smirking he brought his hand up to her shoulder and gave it a ruff nudge. She, off course, she squirmed and lost her balance, flaying her arms in the air to regain balance.

Just as she was about to fall off the ledge the older blond caught her.

"Laxu-Nii! What was that for?!", the small blond asked still a little frightened.

Laxus smirked, "Teaching you a lesson to be more careful.", he shrugged.

The girl pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. He just chuckled and continued walking.

"I wouldn't have fallen if you didn't push me!", the girl called in response, running to catch up with him.

"Maybe.", Laxus answered.

She grumbled something in response and punched his arm with her small fist.

Laxus laughed, "Oh, come on Lulu, don't get all mad at me. I just wanted to teach a lesson, because next time I won't be there to catch ye.", he said petting her head with his large hand.

Lucy huffed, "Like I said, I won't need catching because no one would be pushing me!". She swatted away his hand.

Laxus grinned and picked his little sister up onto his back. She automatically wound her small arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She proceeded to hum the small tune.

Laxus closed his eyes and enjoyed the peaceful moment. It was morning and they were both heading towards the guild. Lucy had only shortly become an official member of the guild due to her age and he was going to take her on her first mission.

He had to admit that he had been dreading the day since she got her stamp. If anything were to happen to her, he knew he would never ever forgive himself. She could of course hold up quite a fight, she could use a little lightning magic (taught by him of course), water magic and had 7 gold gate keys. Even though she could only summon one at a time for only a short while, Laxus was still dammed proud of his little sister.

He himself had gained his immense power due to the dragon lacrima that had been implanted, but Lucy luckily didn't have to go through that. She had learned all her magic by herself with help of mother, gramps and himself.

Thinking about it, he had been pissed that gramps had kicked his father out of the guild at first. But then he realised that Lucy would have probably also have gotten a lacrima implanted in her if their father had staid. And thinking about his little sister having to go through such a tremendous amount of pain gave him shiffers.

Feeling her brother's shiffers, Lucy looked up to the side of his face. He seemed in deep thought and she knew better than to disturb him when he was like that. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder again. She did love her brother a lot.

She had been nervous about going on a mission first, but knowing Laxus was by her side. She knew nothing bad could happen. Her brother was the strongest mage in all of Fairy Tail after all! He always watched out for her. If it was Natsu trying to steal her food or Evergreen trying to dress her up in a fairy costume, he would always be there. He could sense her distress and would be there in a flash to safe her. Like a prince she would always think.

Not that she actually minded Evergreen dressing her up, she loved dressing up. It was what would happen after she got dressed up with that weirdo team that her brother had that bothered her. She loved them all a lot , but Bixlow would always call her Cosplayer and Freed would spend the next twenty minutes praising her about the most trivial things.

Seeing the guild come up, Laxus nudged his sister to wake her from her thoughts. She jumped a little and looked around franticly. Laxus chuckled and pointed ahead of him. Her face immediately lit up and she jumped from her brothers back.

She ran up to the guild doors and with all her strength she pushed them open. They slightly opened, enough for her to creep through, so she squeezed in and greeted everyone.

"Good morning everyone!", She waved.

Numerous greetings were shouted back and she ran up to her best friend Levy, who was sitting in a corner reading a book.

"Good morning Levy! How are you?", she greeted sitting next to the bluenette.

"Good morning Lu-chan, I'm good. Why are you so exited?", Levy asked the bubbly blond.

"Because Laxu-nii is taking me on my first mission.", Lucy said with a huge smile on her face.

"What?! You get to go on a mission with Laxus? No fair, why do you get to go?", Natsu said popping up out of nowhere.

"Because she's my little sister you idiot. Come on Lulu let's go get a request.", Laxus replied walking hand in hand with his little sister towards the mission board.

Lucy smiled warmly at her big brother. Like she said, he was always there when she needed him.

"So which mission do you want to do?", Laxus asked.

Lucy looked at the board for a while. She didn't want to pick a difficult one yet, but she did want one with a little fighting.

"How about this one?", she said holding up a flyer.

Laxus scanned the paper. It read, 'Please help us, there is a Vulcan attacking our village. Reward 300.00 jewls.' They should be able to handle that.

"Oke squirt, say bye to your friends and I'll tell Mira that were taking the mission. "

Lucy huffed at the mocking nickname and ran over to her friends.

"Levy, Natsu, Grey, Erza! I'm going on a mission. Wish me lots of luck I'll probably be back in one day.", Lucy said approaching her good friends.

"Cool Luce, next mission were doing together.", Natsu grinned swinging an arm over my shoulder.

"Good luck Lucy, you still owe me ice-cream so you better come back well.", Grey smirked at her sing his shirt in the progress.

"Good luck Lu-chan I know you can do it. Oh, and if you see any good books buy them so we can read them together.", Levy smiled.

"Good luck Lucy, I know you'll do well.", Erza gave Lucy a soft smile.

Lucy waved at them one more time before running back to Laxus who was already waiting by the door. She loved that I had such good friends.

"You all ready?", Laxus asked her.

She nodded and skipped out of the guild. He smiled at and petted her head affectionately. She pouted at his actions. He took her small hand in his large one and they both thought,

'I love my big brother/little sister.'


	2. The loss

**Auther's Note: (Please read)**

**So I know this was actually a one-shot, but I suddenly got some really good ideas for it. Hope you like it! And for the people wondering, I am still going to write for 'What I want most', I'll just update these two alternately.**

**Warning:  
I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!  
Characters might be kinda OOC.  
I like BAGLESSSSS! **

**Enjoy chapter two! Hope you like it.**

* * *

_He saw her skip towards the guild, a small box clutched tightly between her arms. They had finished their mission and it had gone really well. They had both easily defeated the Vulcan and the client was more than happy to give Lucy a celestial key for their fast work. When the client had given her the key she had jumped up into the old man's arms and had done a cute little happy dance._

_She always had loved getting new keys. She had always told him that they were her friends and that they were very funny. He had never personally had a chat with them, but he had seen the spirits in battle and from that he knew they were very loyal and loved her a lot. He had even heard some of her spirits call her princess. _

_The only thing that bothered him though was the fact that the Vulcan had almost been able to snatch her. It was a wildly known fact that Vulcans liked girls, especially cute ones. Thinking about his precious little sister in the dirty beasts claws made his blood boil. _

_He felt something tug at the hem of his sleeve. He looked down to see his little sister looking at him with big curious eyes. He shook his head and gave her a warm smile to signal that he was oke. She always knew when he was thinking about something that was troubling him. _

_When they neared the guild he swiftly picked Lucy up onto his shoulder._

"_Care to make a big entrance after your first mission. Make them know you did really well.", he asked her. _

_She nodded excitedly and hugged the box tighter. He smiled and counted to three._

"_1, 2, 3!", he kicked open the guild doors, making sure to make a lot of sound to draw all the attention to them. _

"_Hello everyone, were back!", the siblings said at the same time waving. _

_For a moment everyone was a little startled, but soon enough everyone greeted them with warm smiles. Congratulating them on their mission and remarking at how fast they were to come back. _

_Lucy hopped off Laxus' shoulder and ran over to the bar._

"_Hey Mira! I finished my first mission. It went really well and me and Laxu-nii kicked that Vulcans' butt!", Lucy said jumping on her barstool. _

_Mira laughed at the younger girls excitement and handed her a glass of juice, "Good job Lucy, I knew you could do it."_

_Lucy thanked the white haired mage and ran over to her friends' table._

"_Levy, Natsu, Erza, Gray! I'm back, did you miss me?", Lucy said chuckling and giving her two girlfriends a bone crushing hug._

_Lucy and her friends chatted and laughed. Laxus watched them with a big smile on his face._

"_She will become very strong. I know it.", his grandfather said walking up to him. _

_Laxus nodded and took a swig of his beer. He knew that long ago. Lucy was, just like him, also quite frail as a small child, but she had fought her weaknesses and was becoming stronger every day. You didn't have to tell Laxus that. _

_As Laxus took another swig of his beer the room suddenly started to swirl. It became darker and Laxus quickly jumped up, searching the room for Lucy. But he couldn't see anything anymore, the room was becoming darker and darker and his vision started swirling. He felt himself fall and when he opened his eyes he saw he wasn't in the guild anymore. _

_He gulped, dark stone walls and tapestry's hanging on the wall, blood spattered on the walls. He knew this place. He pulled himself from the ground and anxiously looked around._

"_Lucy! Lucy where are you?", he said running towards a big wooden door._

_He kicked open the doors and found himself in a large circular room. There was nothing except for a big stone throne that at the other side of the room. He tried sniffing out his enemy, but instead was met with the smell of apples and cherry's. The sweet smell that he had gotten so accustomed to. The smell that would soothe him when he got mad and lost control. _

"_Lucy?! Are you here?!", he asked, his heart pounding against his chest. _

_A sickly sweet chuckle was heard and a woman appeared in the middle of the room. Her long black hair was slicked back and her red eyes had an evil glint in them. _

"_Where is my little sister you witch?!", Laxus shouted tacking a fighting stance. _

_The woman chuckled again, making a shiver run up Laxus' spine. Having enough of this game Laxus charged his Lightning punch. Just as he was about to attack a pair of chains wrapped around his ankles. _

_He tried to charge his Lightning punch again, but felt something holding back his magic. _

"_Crap.", he muttered. Magic cancelling chains. The woman was still standing on her exact same spot with a large grin plastered on her face and it was pissing him off._

_He noticed a large metal harness with a sword not far from him. Grinning he ran up to it and grabbed the sword. Without further thought he threw the sword at the woman. _

_Suddenly the woman disappeared and in her place a girl with golden blond hair stood. _

_Time seemed to slow down for Laxus. His eyes widened in realization and his heart seemed to stop._

"_LUCY!", he cried out reaching a hand out for her._

_She turned around, just in time for him to see her face before the sword flew into her stomach and her eyes widened. _

"_NO!", Laxus yelled trying hard to run over to her, but the chains restricted him from that. _

_Lucy's looked up to him, still wide eyed. Her face softened seeing him and she fell to her knees. _

_She gave him a small smile, "I love you Laxu-nii", she said before falling down to the ground creating a pool of blood. _

Laxus shot up from his bed, her name still on his lips. He was breathing heavily and was covered in cold sweat.

"Shit,", he muttered getting up to sit at the edge of his bed.

He slowly got up from his bed and walked over to his shower. He got under the hot water and sighed. He had been trying so hard to forget those memories for the past two years. But whenever he would go to bed the memories would come flooding back into his dreams.

He remembered them all too well. Seeing her last smile, her last words. It was pure mental torture. He recalled what had happened after she had fallen down.

_The chains had suddenly disappeared and he run to his little sister. Her breathing was rigid and she was losing a lot of blood._

_"Lucy! Lucy pleas stay with me.", he had said tears forming in his eyes._

_"L-laxu-nii? Is that you? I-I can't see you a-and I can't move my arms.", she said between short breaths._

_"Lucy….. Lucy, no! Please, please don't. Please don't leave me.", tears now flowing from his face._

_"I love you Laxu-nii. You know that right.", she said her eyelids drooping._

_"No, no, no. Please.", he muttered, cradling her small body in his arms._

_"I love you. Please tell gramps I loved him too.", she said. One last smile made its way to her face before her eyes closed and her breathing stopped._

_Her body started glowing and she started to evaporate into the air. Tiny shimmering particles floating up into the skies._

_Laxus couldn't breathe, his heart was thumping against his ribcage and he couldn't hear anything. He had just killed his precious little sister. The one thing he loved most. The one thing in his life he truly mattered to him. And she was gone now, murdered by her own brother._

_Laxus let out a huge ear deafening roar. He clutched his head, tears still streaming down his face. He didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be!_

_Why? Why was this happening to him. He had lost his mother, his father was a brute and now… And he only had gramps. But he could never be able to look him in the eye after this. He had promised his grandfather to keep her safe. No matter what._

Laxus punched the wall of his shower. But the walk to the guild back was no better either.

_He remembered walking to the guild, his face hidden by his hair. Everyone had cheerfully greeted him and asked how his mission went. He clutched his hands and didn't stop walking and just pushed everyone away. _

_It was then that someone asked the one thing he tried to avoid that made him stop dead in his tracks. Where was Lucy?_

_He turned to face the guild, everyone was staring at him. He looked up, his face no longer hidden by his hair. It was then that everyone saw his angered and guilty expression, the tears starting to form in his eyes again. _

_Mira gasped and dropped the tray of drinks she had in her hands. She held her hands up to her mouth to stifle a scream and started crying. Levy who had also started crying walked up to her and hugged her. _

_He couldn't stand it, all the guild members' expressions. Evergreen, Mira, Levy, Erza and Cana crying. Freed, Bixlow, Natsu, Gray and Elfman's angered faces hidden by their hair. Gildarts' pained expression, Macao and Wakaba hiding their faces. It was all too much for Laxus. _

_But what really had him was when he looked up to see his grandfather's face. Clenched jaw, fists balled and tears brimming in his eyes. _

_After that he had walked out of the guild, running off to the forest to release his_ _anger._

Laxus sighed turning the shower off. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

The only way to forget about it was a large quantity of alcohol, so much that he wouldn't remember what had happened the night prior. He would normally then wake up with an unfamiliar woman in his bed and a massive hangover. But it was worth it, if it meant that he wouldn't be reminded by his failures in his dreams. Better said Nightmares.

He stepped out of his house, closing the door behind him. He was walking towards the pub where he and his team had agreed to meet.

Ever since she had died, Laxus had hidden himself from everyone. He had begun to act coldly towards his guild members. He had replaced the love in his heart for her, with a striving for power. He didn't care anymore unless you had immense powers. He tried his best to forget her.

He would never be weak again. He wouldn't let that happen. He was going to turn Fairy Tail into the strongest guild in Fiore. That meant that he would have to kick out most of those small mages, but it wasn't that he cared. It was their own fault for being puny and weak.

He turned round the corner and the bar came in sight. He could already see green hair and totem flying around.

Not far from now. He was going to change Fairy Tail and he would be guild master.

* * *

**There you have it chapter 2! Hope you liked it :D I did like writing it a lot!**

**Please review, fave and follow if you liked.**

**Thank you lalapie203 and PottsboroGirlie for encouraging be to write a new chapter. I had some good ideas, so I decided to make a big story for you guys!**

**Thank you and have a nice day! **


	3. The fighting festival

Author's note: (please read)

Hey there lovelies,

Sorry it took so long to update this story. I was writing What I Want Most the whole time and I had a shit load of school work.

Hope you like this chap :D I am really tired so yea...

I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!

Please enjoy

* * *

Laxus entered the small bar and found his team seated in a dark corner. He stalked over to the table and plopped himself down.

"Goodmorning Laxus-sama!" Freed greeted him excitedly.

"Goodmorning." He replied gruffly.

"So today at seven when the beauty contest is nearly done?" Bixlow asked making sure, Laxus would be mad at him if he messed up.

"Yea, none of you be late. The plan can't go wrong." Laxus stated and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes Laxus-sama, you will not be dissapointed!" Freed said looking determined at his idol.

Laxus nodded and got up from his chair, "Don't be late." He said before walking off. When he left the bar he slung his coat over his shoulder and popped on his headphones. People often thought he only listened heavy metal or something like that, reality was that he only listened to classic rock. The only exception the songs his little sister put on his lacrima-pod a long time ago.

The song switched and the most played song on his lacrima-pod started. You are my sunshine by Johnny Cash, his sisters favorite song.

She would often be seen humming, singing or dancing to it. He remembered that when they were small they would often sing it together, he would play guitar and she would sing. Her voice was angelic and he wished so dearly he could hear it again.

His jaw clenched when he thought back at her. The whole reason he was trying to take over the guild, was to make sure it was number one. Number one for his sister, no weaklings. No weak mages like he was before.

He looked up as he arrived back at his house in the woods. Ever since his little sister died, he had excluded himself. He had pulled back and had pushed everyone away, only ever talking to his team. He still had not forgiven himself, nor would he ever. He couldn't even stand to face her grave. He loved her, but he just couldn't.

He sat down on the couch and put of his soundpod. He sighed and looked around his living room. His eye cought the picture frame on top of the coffee table.

He lifted the picture up. A gold frame with glitters and stars glued onto it had a picture of him and his sister in it. She had made the frame for him on valentines day. He remembered how he had first looked weird at her, but when she activated the puppy eyes he couldn't say no. They had taken the picture the same day. That had been three weeks before the incident and it was the most recent picture he had of her.

He brushed his thumb over the photo and let a small smile play on his lips. Sighing he put it back down and stood up. He had made all the preparations for today and he would let nothing get in his way. He was doing this for her.

He nodded at himself and got up from the black leather couch. He grabbed his jacket and walked back out of the door. He would have to go and infuse all the lacrima-balls with lighting.

"These women are my hostages. If you break the rules, I'll shatter them one by one." Laxus smirked and made a large lightning bolt miss Erza by just a centimeter, " I told you, remember? This is entertainment."

"This isn't funny Laxus!" Master boomed.

"Were being serious. Let's just see who is the strongest in Fairy Tail." Freed said jumping down from the banister.

"Time for fun!" Bickslow smirked and stuck his tongue out.

"The rules are simpel. The last one standing is the winner." Laxus said crossing his arms over his chest, "The battle of Fairy Tail!"

Well why not then? Let's get started already! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said igniting his fist on fire.

"I like that eager spirit of yours." Laxus said with a low chuckle.

"Laxus stop this right now!" Master said getting angry.

"Oh but it has only just begun." And with that Laxus lightning-teleported away.

"The games start now." Freed swiped his hand and runes formed all over the guild.

"Laxus!" Master said through gritted teeth.

Laxus arrived at the cathedral with a boom and a flash of lightning. Freed had already put up runes so that he could follow the fight. He smirked at himself and sat down on one of the stairs. He was going to prove that he was the strongest and that he was worthy of the title to be master.

He had no doubt that they would comply with his terms to get their beloved Fairy girls back. His grandfather had turned Fairy Tail in a tourist attraction. Fairy Tail was known for its strength and power, not for its frilly contest and weak busty girls.

When Laxus had been on his last mission, he happened to hear some villagers talking. They had said that Fairy Tail had become a joke and that they always messed up missions, and they were right. Those weaklings in Fairy Tail had messed up the beloved guild of his littke sister.

He remembered how she marvelled over the strength of all the mages and the diversity of magic. He put on his headphones and watched the rune screen intently. They had already started fighting and already people were out.

He scoffed, 'Weaklings, out in the first twenty minutes' he thought to himself.

A new name appeared on the screen, Gray VS Bickslow. He smirked and watched untill Gray's name was scratched out. Laxus smirked again and laid back a little.

Suddenly another new name popped up, Erza VS Evergreen. Laxus' eyes widened and then a scowl appeared on his face. How did Titania get into the fight?

He nervously wrung his hands together as he watched the fight. In the end Erza won and Laxus angrily punched the wall. Damn, now his hostages were free. He still had the lacrima bombs around the town though. He sat back down and kept watching.

Freed's name appeared and he was fighting... Mira? Laxus' eyebrows furrowed. Didn't she loose en her powers when her sister died? Laxus shrugged and kept watching. He was sure Freed would win.

Then Freed's name got scratched out. Laxus jumped up, "What the hell?"

Sparks began to fly, what the fuck was happening? Freed had just lost? Laxus was confused, the only one left standing was Bickslow. Laxus glared at the rune screen.

Then his dragon slayer hearing picked up footsteps. He smirked and sat back down. The door burst open and Natsu came running in.

"There you are Laxus!" Natsu shouted at him.

"Looks like you've finally found me. Took you long enough!" He said getting up and taking off his headphones.

"Yes and I am going to beat you!" Natsu said running at him with an ignited fist.

" Laxus please! Your grandfather is very sick! You have to stop this and come to see him!" Levy pleaded the lightning mage.

He smirked and stood straight, "That just proves his weakness. Now let's finish this!" Laxus boomed and he put his fist up. He started calling Fairy Law.

"No way! That's Gramps spell!" Natsu's eyes widened.

"I AM THE STRONGEST!" Laxus laughed evilly.

"Stop it Laxus!" Natsu screamed.

Laxus smirked and finished the spell, "FAIRY LAW"

"What would Lucy think!" Levy screamed.

Laxus' eyes widened and a bright beam shot from his hand. The image of his little sister shot through his mind before the light blinded everything.

When the light cleared Natsu, Gajeel and Levy were still standing. "I-It didn't work?" Laxus asked in disbelief. He fell to his knees, his magic depleated after such a strong spell.

"It's because you don't really hate us. You are just angry, you miss her. We all do Laxus, believe me. And we all agree that it was not your fault, nor was it ever." Natsu said getting up.

Laxus' eyes widened and images of his sister playing in the guild flashed infront of him. He felt his heart crush and knew that they were right.

All along he had thought he did all of this for her. But the truthwas, this would never be what she wanted. He was mad at himself for being weak, not being able to protect her. He never wanted to be weak again.

But being strong now wouldn't help and he had unconsciously found that out a while ago. She was gone and no amount of strength could bring her back.

He found himself being dragged by Freed to the infirmary. He saw Freed bandage his wounds and his team come to sit by him, but it was all a daze.

'How could I have been so stupid?!' He thought to himself. He had lost his father, his sister and now... now he had lost Fairy Tail. He fell into a restless sleep. Not because of the nightmares, but because of the memories. The happy memories that made his heart clench. The ones that he so dearly wanted to happen in the present. His gramps, his sister and all of their friends having fun, just fooling around.

He sensed someone walk in and to his surprise it was his gramps. The old man shuffled into the infirmary and stood next to his grandson.

He let out a heavy sigh and looked at the young mage, "Laxus you know I can't let you go unpunished." Laxus nodded, "I know that you did it because you were still hurting about her."

Laxus' looked down shamefully and he clenched his fists

"Laxus, it pains me to say this, but you tried to hurt your fellow guild members and purposely attacked them," makarov hesitated a bit, "I'm sorry Laxus, but due to your actions you are here by excommunicated from the guild." The old man said with a heavy heart.

Laxus' eyes widened in shock, although he did understand. He had tried to hurt his guild mates and family. He nodded and stood up.

"I understand, but please don't kick out my team, they were just following orders." Laxus said facing the old man.

Makarov nodded, "Don't worry, I won't kick them out."

Laxus grabbed his coat and walked over to the door, "I'll miss you gramps, and I promise I wil become a better person. Not only for myself, but for my family and especially for her."

Makarov had tears streaming down his face, but had his back turned to on his grandson so he couldn't see. He faintly nodded, "You know the rules?"

Laxus nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder, "I know." He whispered and walked through the infirmary door.

"Goodbye Laxus, in due time you will find yourself." Master whispered, tears flowing like rivers down his face.

?pov:

I looked at my brother stacking some old stuffy books into a large boolshelf. No matter how many times I would see him carrying books, I would not get used to the sight. On eart he was just so different. On earth he seemed to always be allergic to them. I giggled a bit as my brother pushed up his glasses. Another sight I could not get used to. Although he did look kinda cute with glasses.

"Nee-chan, what are dreaming about?" He said looking past his huge pile of books.

I smiled and walked over to help him, "Nothing much, just some things in the past and stuff."

He smiled and ruffled my hair, the one thing the two did have in common, messing up my hair. I pouted and placed a book on the bookshelf.

"So did you get the new books in yet? I can't wait to read them!" I said excitedly. I guess the one pro of working in a bookstore was that I could read to my hearts content. Although it did get kinda boring sometimes.

"Yea they should be out in the back." He gestured towards the storage door.

I gave him a hug and skipped over to the storage room, "I'll already go to bed then." I said opening the large crate.

"Okay, just don't stay up too late!" My brother called. I shouted a small 'yea' and made my way to my room.

I opened the door and carefully plopped myself down on my bed, careful not to wake up the sleeping cat next to me. I opened the book and skimmed through the pages first, a habit I always had. I frowned at the weird swirly feeling I had in my stomach. I did not know what is was, but I didn't pay to much attention to it. I wondered how Fairy Tail was doing.

I shook my head, 'no we agreed not to think about that!' I sternly thought to myself

I sighed and opened my book again. I did miss them though.

* * *

So not super duuuuper long and I think we can all guess who Iit is at the end, but I wanted the fight festival to be in it.

Please review, follow and favorite if you liked it :D

See you next chapter!


End file.
